


La Maison Rouge

by Endoh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoh/pseuds/Endoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comincia a presentarsi davanti casa di Will all'alba per preparargli la colazione prendendo due piccioni con una fava. Cucinare è una delle sue tante passioni e, ad essere onesti, Will Graham sta scalando la lista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Maison Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Maison Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771109) by [Randstad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstad/pseuds/Randstad). 



Guardare Will negli occhi dona a Hannibal una tranquillità che generalmente conosce solo nella privacy della sua cucina. E' una pace allo stesso tempo calda e sterile, che irradia conforto e familiarità.

A Hannibal piacciono i confort delle sue creature. Vorrebbe cucire quei sentimenti nelle sue coperte, riempire i cuscini con quei ricci ribelli. Vorrebbe dormirci. In tutta probabilità, non è come voler dormire con Will.

Pensa alle similitudini, ad ogni modo, a quelle rare volte in cui Will ricambia lo sguardo. Se il semplice guardare Will è pace, allora l'aver ricambiato lo sguardo è la pace che precede una tempesta: stanno entrambi cuocendo, a fuoco lento, e non c'è un anima tra loro - l'FBI, quei killer, quelle persone - nessuna ha una minima possibilità.

-

La cosa che permette al desiderio di Hannibal di superare la sua fame è il fatto che Will ricambia ancora raramente quegli sguardi, anche quando si trovano loro due da soli in tutti gli spazi che stanno cominciando a condividere comodamente.

E sono tanti quei posti. Sono i teatri delle scene del crimine, i sotterranei dei centri di ricerca, l'ufficio di Hannibal. Anche casa di Will, nelle mattine dei giorni dispari.

Will accetta l'invasione della sua casa molto più di quanto accetta il contatto visivo, che probabilmente interpreta come un'intrusione di un altro tipo.  
Hannibal arriva con delle buste marroni negli intervalli tra i loro appuntamenti e in poco tempo Will ha smesso di chiedersi quale sia l'etica professionale del suo psichiatra che si accomoda deliberatamente in casa sua.

Con il passare dei mesi, Hannibal sviluppa una familiarità con la struttura della cucina di Will che il padrone di casa stesso non può sperare di raggiungere. Raschia via la ruggine dalle padelle di Will e spazza la polvere dai suoi taglieri. Ad un certo punto le buste vengono riempite da ingredienti crudi piuttosto che da avanzi. E qui, in una cucina tanto diversa dalla sua quanto la Terra lo è da Marte, Hannibal comincia a cucinare.

-

Per lo più cucina a colazione, il pasto più importante della giornata e anche il momento più favorevole per servire cubetti di cosce umane in delicate quiches lorraine.

Le prime volte che lo fa, Will lo fissa stordito in maniera poco attraente dall'entrata, la stoffa sotto le maniche della sua sottile maglia grigia ancora inzuppate dal sudore degli incubi. Lui balbetta, per lo più banalità che non possono essere sentite sopra lo sfrigolio della padella. La luce del sole sta appena iniziando a filtrare attraverso le tende chiuse. I cani sono assonnati, ma curiosi e Hannibal li ignora educatamente, anche se ogni tanto alcuni pezzettini di carne cadranno accidentalmente dal coltello e i cani non perderanno l'occasione di prenderli al volo.

"Lei, ehm," dice Will, sbalordito, "non deve farlo, davvero."

"Lo so." risponde Hannibal.

"Seriamente." Supplica Will.

I silenzi di Hannibal hanno la stessa gravità delle sue parole, comunque, e in questo sconforto iniziale Will si decide a mettere in ordine i suoi piccoli disordini settimanali - come se avesse paura che nel momento in cui Hannibal ha finito con il suo lavoro in cucina, nel girarsi trovasse del lavoro ovunque, in ogni nicchia e fessura un posto bisognoso di un tocco opulento.  
Invece, quando Hannibal ha finito di cucinare, apparecchia la tavola e lo chiama. Sistema i tovaglioli in una piega francese, mette tra di loro un fiore maltrattato preso dal giardino, e così, volià, stanno cenando, sono in un mondo a parte. Lui guarda la mascella di Will muoversi con gratitudine attorno al tendine di un giovane stagista delle comunicazioni e sente, nel suo cuore, i primi segni di un sentimento profondo.

-

La cosa importante è che Will non lo lascia mai fuori dalla porta.

All'inizio Hannibal sa che si tratta solo della cortesia di un uomo che si mantiene strettamente ai limiti della società per bene. Will è scortese, infatti, ma non abbastanza.

Presto però, e senza alcuna sorpresa, diventa una questione di cibo. Hannibal sa fare più di un croissant o un croquant, ha il polso curvato come quello di un maître, crea rose con i tovaglioli, lucida le posate scadenti di Will rendendole degli specchi.

"Non deve fare neanche quello," dice Will quando Hannibal lo fa per la prima volta, muovendosi franticamente verso di lui con una frenetica urgenza come se Hannibal stesse commettendo un crimine. "Io- cristo, lei viene qui vestito in quel modo e poi si mette a fare il cameriere-"

"Sciocchezze," risponde Hannibal affabilmente, facendo tintinnare le tazze fra loro, le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti. "Un pasto di per sé è un opera d'arte, Will, e piccole rifiniture come queste sono proprio la cornice in cui riporrai il tuo capolavoro una volta finito.

Will si tira indietro i capelli. "Sono le otto del mattino." Dice. "Sta facendo delle uova strapazzate, non sta dipingendo la Cappella Sistina."

"Perico. Forse con dei cachitos come contorno. Io porto sempre del prosciutto."

"Dottore."

"Perdonami," dice Hannibal, incapace di trattenere un sorriso mentre asciuga il coltello per il burro con uno strofinaccio. "Ho il bisogno compulsivo di infliggere i miei piaceri personali ai miei amici."

"Sì, be'," balbetta Will, e Hannibal quasi respira il calare della sua voce, il modo in cui si sforza di non borbottare. "Non è che- non lo apprezzi."

Hannibal a quel punto sposta lo sguardo sul suo compagno e per un raro momento i loro occhi si incontrano. Una punta di colore cresce ai lati del collo di Will come un graffio netto da un grosso artiglio, e le sue spalle si bloccano.

Poi all'improvviso, fa un sorrisetto. Nervoso, ma contento. Qualunque sia la distrazione che lo acceca quando guarda negli occhi degli altri, non riesce a trovarla in quelli di Hannibal.

La realizzazione è così inaspettatamente deliziosa che Hannibal si ritrova ad attorcigliarsi il tovagliolo attorno alle dita mentre mangiano, senza pensare, come se stesse disfacendo il fiocco di un regalo particolarmente raffinato.

-

Poi arriva una mattina in cui Hannibal ha preparato il pasto, apparecchiato la tavola, e sta riponendo il suo grembiule piegato dentro alla borsa quando Will puntando un dito contro di esso, dice "Sai-"

Si blocca all'improvviso, sembra turbato, e si porta il caffè alle labbra. Fa qualche altro gesto verso il grembiule, a scatti. "Puoi lasciarlo," mormora contro il bordo della tazza, "qui, tipo, sotto il lavello o qualcosa del genere. Una cosa in meno da portarti dietro."

Hannibal si ferma. "Davvero."

"Sì, posso metterlo insieme alla mia biancheria." Will alza le sopracciglia. "A meno che non sia l'unico che possiedi, anche se in qualche modo ne dubito."

Hannibal quasi sussulta al pensiero che i cani potrebbero trovarlo e rovinarlo, così come hanno fatto con tutte le coperte e i tappeti di Will. Ma poi si guarda intorno e vede la casa come uno spazio vivo, che respira: i suoi vestiti sotto il lavello, la sua crescente selezione di spezie nella dispensa, la sua carne nel freezer, tutti estranei in un corpo che sta regolarmente perdendo l'abilità di espellerli.

Sorride. "Se insisti," dice.

"Be', non posso esattamente dire di stare insistendo," borbotta Will, alzando lo sguardo. I loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo sopra il bordo della tazza da caffè.  
Hannibal spezza l'incantesimo con un occhiolino. Will emette un esasperato gorgoglio nel caffè, ma qualcosa cambia nel suo volto, una piccola onda di disgusto verso se stesso, e Hannibal trattiene l'impulso di inseguirla con la lingua.

-

Hannibal è più che un bravo cuoco. E' uno chef, e chiamarlo qualcosa di inferiore sarebbe un errore così imperdonabile che lui ha già ucciso qualcuno per questo.  
Prepara rognoni alla diavola su un toast una mattina in cui la lezione di Will è stata cancellata, la luce passa attraverso le imposte proiettando dei raggi sulle sue nocche mentre mette in ordine le fettine. Generalmente è molto scrupoloso quando si tratta dei reni: idealmente vegetariani, astemi, e mai fumatori in qualsiasi circostanza. In rispetto a questi parametri, i reni di oggi sono eccezionali.

Li cosparge di farina e mette più burro nella padella. Hannibal con la coda dell'occhio vede che il fruscio del vapore fa sussultare leggermente Will.

Si volta mentre il burro si scioglie, sfregandosi via la farina dalle mani e appoggiandosi contro il bancone. "Colazione all'inglese." dice. "Solitamente cucinata con reni d'agnello."

"Solitamente?" Chiede Will. I suoi piedi sono appoggiati sulla sedia adiacente. Ha un cane in braccio. Tiene le unghie dei piedi molto pulite.

"Solitamente." Hannibal torna a voltarsi verso i fornelli e getta le fette nella padella. Comincia a sfrigolare.  
"Oggi vitello. E' terribilmente viziato, Professor Graham."

"Non avresti dovuto, davvero," dice Will dolcemente.

Bastano solo uno o due minuti ai rognoni per friggere, ma durante quel lasso di tempo Hannibal diventa fortemente consapevole del fatto che Will lo sta guardando.  
Sa che la sua meraviglia per la qualità della carne è apparente; sa che non può evitare il vistoso gesto plateale con cui taglia la baguette. Sa anche che possibilmente Will ha giustamente dedotto che il profano non ha mai potuto permettersi la possibilità di guardarlo cucinare, e così Will in tutta probabilità si sente come se stia vedendo l'amore nella sua forma cinetica, una performance privata in quello che sembra essere un teatro all'aperto.

Hannibal guarda Will con la sua visione periferica mentre appoggia il toast, spolverizzando i piatti con del prezzemolo. Gli occhi di Will sono sugli avambracci di Hannibal, sulle sue maniche arrotolate. Poi Will alza lo sguardo su di lui. Sorride.

"Grazie." Dice Will.

"Il piacere è mio," dice Hannibal asciugandosi le mani e facendo cenno a Will di dare il primo morso.

Lo fa, mormorando la sua soddisfazione con la bocca piena. I rognoni sono ancora un po' al sangue all'interno, lasciando strisce scure che si diramano sul suo labbro inferiore. Mette giù il toast per asciugarsi la bocca con un tovagliolo, e i morsi che seguono sono più misurati, concentrati.

Hannibal scioglie il nodo del suo grembiule e si siede. "C'è un po' di Madera dentro," dice.  
"Puoi tenere la bottiglia, se può interessarti."

"Se cominciasse a piacermi tutto quello che piace a te, andrei in bancarotta nel giro di una settimana."

"Sono famoso per non badare a spese quando si tratta dei miei piaceri."

Will prende un secondo pezzo e quando gli da un morso i suoi occhi si chiudono palpitando, come se fosse stato brevemente trasportato in un altro mondo  
Hannibal si serve di questa oppurtinità per allungarsi sul tavolo e mettersi in tasca il tovagliolo usato. Alcuni piaceri, riflette, non costano proprio nulla.

-

Non parlano mai dei pasti che consumano insieme durante le loro sessioni. A Hannibal non importa molto in ogni caso, ma mantiene una raffinata patina di distante professionalità sulla loro relazione.  
Jack Crawford ha anche chiesto a Will se ha mai provato l'assolutamente miracolosa cucina di Hannibal - la sua lombata di maiale è la fine del mondo - e, distogliendo lo sguardo, tendendo inconsciamente il suo corpo verso Hannibal ma con i piedi immobili, Will dice di no. Non proprio, no.

Le menzogne che modellano la forma dello spazio tra loro sono dense e delicate come una foresta.  
Discutono dei casi durante le loro sessioni, socializzano come adulti a colazione. A Will comincia a piacere il suono del bussare di Hannibal la mattina, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio. E Hannibal ha sempre saputo come reggere un gioco a lungo.

-

Ovviamente, puoi prenderti cura di una foresta con tutto l'amore di un dio, ma basta solo un incendio.

Una mattina, Will si ritrova ad essere scortese, balbettante ed evasivo mentre Hannibal svuota le lunghe buste marroni del giorno sul bancone. Non importa: Will ha tanta agitazione nel suo corpo quanta ne ha di acqua, e in ogni caso di solito si calma nel tempo che occorre al caffè per essere pronto e ai tovaglioli per essere piegati.

Guarda comunque Hannibal cucinare, e cucinare è quello che Hanniba fa. Affetta una baguette al lievito naturale, in modo languido e preciso, e allinea brillanti pomodori rossi lungo il suo gomito. Si imbratta le dita di olio e le picchetta distrattamente sul fornello. Il fuoco si lancia verso il soffitto, una torre luminosa e sgargiante.

Hannibal si è sempre ravvivato guardando una fiamma viva, e sa benissimo come smorzarla con una padella, ma Will salta comunque giù dalla sua sedia. "Porca-"

"Tranquillo, Will," mormora Hannibal, perché se n'è andata in fretta, e lui sta aggiungendo altro olio nella padella mentre lo scricchiolio diminuisce. "Non c'è bisogno di avere paura."

Ma Will ne ha avuto abbastanza, evidentemente, perché si avvicina velocemente e si allunga oltre il fianco di Hannibal per spegnere il fornello. Hannibal, a cui non è mai piaciuto essere interrotto, si volta per guardarlo.

"Scusa," Dice Will. "E' che... be', perdonami per essermi preoccupato del fatto che avresti potuto bruciarti qualcosa oltre alle sopracciglia."

Hannibal lo fissa.

"Davvero. Non era una battuta sulla tua faccia," Dice Will, ma c'è un sorrisetto che si allunga agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

Sarebbe facile, riaccendere i fornelli e sbattergli la testa contro la padella. Hannibal ha appena affilato i coltelli. E i cani sono quasi sicuramente affamati.

Invece si abbassa in avanti. Gli occhi di Will sono lucidissimi, le vene fortemente pronunciate per la mancanza di sonno. La sua espressione è circospetta. Forse in attesa.

Hannibal poggia le braccia delicatamente sulle spalle di Will, come se volesse evitare di sporcare la sua camicia di olio di canola e salsa olandese. I suo occhi sono aperti fino al preciso momento in cui fa collidere le loro bocche.

Il sapore del sussulto spiazzato di Will lo rende famelico oltre la salvezza di qualsiasi colazione. Lo insegue con determinazione, leccando sgraziatamente la bocca di Will, facendolo indietreggiare fino al bancone e raccogliendo con la lingua il sapore del caffè dai denti di Will.

Ma Will ricambia ancor meno gentilmente, se anche fosse possibile, mordicchiandogli la lingua e mordendogli selvaggiamente la mascella, il collo, gli angoli delle labbra. Getta le braccia attorno alle spalle di Hannibal, aggrappandosi e graffiandogli il retro del colletto cercando di arrampicarsi sul suo corpo come se il pavimento stesso lo stesse respingendo.

Hannibal deve quasi trascinarlo in camera da letto, perché a quanto pare Will vuole strappargli il completo di dosso più di quanto voglia lasciare la cucina. Ed è proprio così, nel momento in cui ha adagiato Will sul letto e si è fermato per disfare la cravatta, rimane allibito nel sentirsi strisce di tessuto strappato dietro al collo.  
La scoperta quasi lo trascina fuori dal momento, ma quando Will si solleva, sciogliendo la sua cravatta con mani tremanti, i suoi occhi improvvisamente freddi e selvaggi - Hannibal ricorda il suo obiettivo, si ricorda di essere indulgente.

Apre Will con le dita e con la lingua, leccando dentro di lui, languidamente, assaporando ogni sfumatura di sapori. Su di lui le ginocchia di Will sono aperte, i suoi capezzoli rigidi attraverso la sottile maglietta di cotone, e il suo pugno ficcato in bocca per trattenersi dal gridare. Sembra proprio un magnifico dessert.

E quando viene - be', Hannibal non è il tipo da forzare una metafora, ma quanto si tratta di dessert non è nemmeno il tipo che dice di no alla ciliegina sulla torta.

-

Hannibal lo lascia come uno straccio mezzo vestito nella sua camera. Torna in cucina, si lava le mani, e accende i fornelli per finire i pomodori alla Benedict.

Quando Will è di ritorno, la tavola è pronta. Hannibal è seduto immobile con un'altra tazza fumante di caffè. Alza lo sguardo e sorride, indicando la sedia che ha di fronte.

"Sesso e colazione," mormora Will. Hannibal è davvero lieto di realizzare che la sua voce nervosa è uguale alla sua voce roca spezzata dall'orgasmo. "Sei proprio della vecchia scuola."

"Sciocchezze," dice Hannibal, mettendo giù la sua tazza. "Solo odio lasciare un lavoro incompleto."

Will spezza un pezzetto di bacon dalla sua colazione e lascia che uno dei cani glielo prenda dalle dita.  
"Non penso che ci permetteranno di continuare le nostre sessioni come prima."

"Forse sono stato negligente nella mia etica ancor prima che oscurassi l'entrata della tua camera da letto, Will."

Will alza lo sguardo.

"... non posso dirlo con certezza," confessa Hannibal.

Lascia che il suo sguardo si perda nella distanza, forse in cerca di quello che un uomo migliore avrebbe fatto. Questa è un'altra delle sue debolezze. Non c'è posto per l'uomo migliore tra di loro. Prenderebbe tutto lo spazio.

"Ad ogni modo. Siamo adulti. Qualunque sia il ruolo in cui ti servo di più... Non ti deluderò, Will."

"... Grazie," risponde Will. "Davvero. Io. Grazie."

I suoi occhi sono belli davvero. Hannibal vuole addormentarsi con uno di loro in ciascuna delle sue mani.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT: Se avete domande su alcune delle mie scelte di traduzione, se notate alcuni errori che ritenete debbano essere corretti, o se c'è qualche storia in particolare che volete vedere tradotta in italiano, non esitate a chiedere. Per il resto, tradurre questa storia è stato davvero divertente, anche se c'è stato un momento in cui ho iniziato a sudare freddo, tradurre "eats him out" ha richiesto tutta la mia immaginazione.   
> Grazie per aver letto, a presto con altre traduzioni!


End file.
